Good Clean Fun
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Faith, Dawn, and Vi have fun in the shower


Author's Note: This is a story I wrote about 3 years ago for a friend's birthday. I was just reminded of it today and thought I'd post it here. It was looked over by my friends Nyk and Bobbi, they rock. Smeg and I are both actively writing, but sadly not Six Inches to the Left. I have no clue when we'll get that done. I keep badgering him to work on what he has, and myself to finish my portion, but it's sadly not working. I promise, it won't hit the two year mark. Enough yammering, on to the smut. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All your characters are belong to Joss/Mutant Enemy. Meaning: I own none of these characters, they belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy with the exceptions of Ashley Magnus, Zoe Carter, and Claudia Donovan who belong to the people responsible for the shows Sanctuary (Which as far as I'm concerned ended on a cliffhanger after season one), Eureka, and Warehouse 13.

* * *

"Hey D we're home." Faith called out as she and Vi came through the door.

"How was patrol?" Dawn asked with a grin, coming to greet them.

"Not bad" Vi said pulling Dawn into a tight hug. "We came across a nest, but they were mostly noobs."

"Enough to get the juices flowing" Faith said, wrapping her arms around the girls "Was all I could do to keep from jumping Ruby right there in the cemetery, but knew it'd be more fun if I waited."

"Awww you're so good to me" Dawn said, kissing Faith's cheek and giving her a sultry look "You're both kind of dusty, I think you could use a shower" she said

"Hazard of the job" Vi said, scooping Dawn up into her arms and heading for the bathroom

Dawn squealed in delight, clutching Vi's strong shoulders. "So anxious" Dawn laughed as the redhead put her down.

"It's the h's." Faith said as she joined them "Do you have any idea how much sex goes on in the showers at headquarters?" she asked.

"A lot" Dawn nodded as she started removing Vi's clothes.

"The other week after working out when I hit the showers, I found Zoe Carter on her knees with her head between Ashley Magnus' legs." Vi smiled as she raised her arms up so Dawn could get her shirt off. "And then Claudia Donovan joined in. It was hot."

"I'm sure it was." Dawn said, her arms sneaking behind Vi's back to unfasten her bra. "The two of you could have your pick of the girls there"

"The three of us" Faith said, unbuttoning Dawn's pants from behind, running weapon roughened fingers along her panty line "I've seen plenty of the minis checking out your ass" she added with a smack as Vi helped Dawn out of her shirt.

"Not just them, when you wore that miniskirt, Cordy couldn't keep her eyes off you. Her eyes were drawn to your ass too." Vi pointed out as they turned their attention to Faith.

"She's always had a type. Girl." the brunette slayer said as she adjusted the temperature of the shower "Even if it took awhile before she'd admit it."

"It took awhile for me to come out too so I can't blame her." Dawn admitted as the three now naked women stepped into the shower, Dawn immediately reaching for the body wash.

"We knew D." Faith said with a smirk as Dawn began lathering the brunette's breasts. "I've heard all about your crush on Tara, which you still have by the way."

"But she's happy with Buffy and Willow." Dawn said as her hands moved down Faith's body.

"They do make a cute trio." Vi said as her hands joined Dawn's, earning a moan from Faith.

"Careful there girlies, I'm about to pop." Faith said in a husky voice.

"That's the point." Dawn said, planting a gentle kiss on Faith's mouth as her hand found her other lips. "Now what was Vi saying about Zoe and Ashley?" she asked, dropping to her knees.

"Mmmm baby doll you know what I like." Faith said as Dawn wrapped an arm around Faith's legs, her tongue teasing the slayer's clit.

"She looks so good like that." Vi said looking down at Dawn as the water from the shower cascaded over them. The redhead leaned in and began nuzzling Faith's neck as Dawn brought her free hand to Vi's pussy.

"Uh, yeah she does." Faith said, her hand moving to the back of Dawn's head as the younger brunette shifted her attention from her clit to letting her tongue slide into her sopping pussy.

"I live to please the two of you" Dawn said, stopping for a moment to look up at them as Vi took Faith's breast into her mouth. The redhead let out a squeal of delight around Faith's tit as Dawn's knowing fingers neared her most sensitive spot.

"I think that means 'more please' sweetie" Faith chuckled as Dawn returned her tongue to her vagina. "So very close…" Faith hissed as Dawn's pace quickened. Vi's muffled squeals increased as Dawn brought her thumb to her clit. Soon enough both slayers were panting in delight as waves of pleasure rolled through them, Dawn doing her best to prolong the orgasms as long as possible.

"That was fantastic." Vi said as her breathing returned to normal. Dawn's smile could have lit the world as she stood up. "C'mere" the redhead said, pulling her close to her so she could lick Faith's juices off her face.

"Fantastic is insufficient" Faith said, pressing herself against Dawn's back. "Let's say we dry off and thank her properly" she asked, her hands grabbing Vi's ass. "I say we tie her to the bed and give Cordy a call"


End file.
